Choosing Their Lives
by taymiles783
Summary: Kellan has proposed to Nikki, & she has said yes. But one day when Kellan comes home he wants something ... Nikki agrees then finds out something, very surprising. This is a whirlwind of their life. COMPLETELY MADE UP BY US. REAL PERSON FIC.
1. Engaged

**Chapter 1 - Choosing Their Lives; Engaged**

Kellan's P.O.V.

-phone conversation-

"Nikki? I was wondering if we could get together?" I ask Nikki.

"Um, sure. Why?" she replies, curiously.

"I just want to talk, we haven't seen each other lately," I tell her.

"Kellan. We just went out last night," she sighs.

"Oh, well if you don't want to, it's okay," I say with a sad tone.

"No, no. I want to go," Nikki replies.

"Okay, meet me at Starbucks, love you," I say.

"Love you too," she hangs up.

-at Starbucks-

"So, what's the occasion?" Nikki asks.

I sigh, then take a deep breath. Then I get out of my chair & kneel next to Nikki's chair. She gasps so loudly that some people look over.

"Nicole Houston Reed. Will you marry me?"

My stomach ached. I was nervous. Did I really ask that? What if she says no?She cupped her hands over her mouth in shock, and nodded yes. I put the ring on her finger, and stood up from the ground. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear.

I kissed her, romantically on the lips. "I love you too."

Nikki's P.O.V.

Surprisingly, when I called my mother to tell her I was getting married, she seemed happy. After being emancipated from her we didn't talk at all. I went off with my own life & she went with hers. Now we are actually talking some. But I didn't expect her to show up at my house.

Two months after Kellan proposed, we had chosen the venue for our wedding, the date, he had already gotten my ring & I his. We had sent out invitations, given the fact the wedding was only a month away. Plus the cake, flowers, catering, almost everything. So I was now cleaning the Kellan's house (yes I lived with him now) for my wedding shower, & all of a sudden the doorbell rings. I drop the rag & Windex to go open the door, expecting some of my friends.

"MOM?!" I ask, bewildered.

"Hello, Nicole," she replies with a little sniff.

"Why are you here?"

"Well it's your wedding shower, isn't it?" she starts to look around.

"Um, yeah, but-," she cuts me off.

"But nothing. So, when will everyone be here?" she asks as the doorbell rings.

"Now."

Time passed slower then you could ever imagine. But finally, it was 9:00 p.m. and this was done. I held the door open, for the guests, to exit. Once they were all out, I cleaned up the house, & waited for Kellan to get home. I sat at the kitchen table for several hours. I stared at the clock, and rested my head down on the table. About 10 minutes later, I heard a car door slam shut. Kellan must be home. I sat up, impatiently waiting for him to arrive through the door. He came in and stood, staring at me.

"Hey," he smiled from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Hey"

"How was the party?"

"Boring. Nothing's fun without you, ya know," I insisted.

He seemed a tad bit surprised. "Really?" he asked.

"Most definitely."

"So, Nikki. I was thinking about this, since we are getting married ...," he trailed off.

"Yes," I said almost breathlessly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah ...," I say. Before I can really finish, Kellan picks me up & carries me to our room. He sets me down on the bed so he can go change. I lay down, then decide to go get some of that lingerie that I bought the week after Kellan proposed, knowing this would come. I picked out the skimpiest one & pulled off my other clothes to put it on. Then when Kellan came out, the look on his face was half surprised & half excited. Slowly, he walked towards me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely positive." As I say that, he lifts up the covers & gets under them. Then it all starts. It started slow, but then it got MUCH better. Wow. Who knew he was so fucking good! Then as fast as it started, it ended.

"Whew."

"You okay?" Kellan asks.

"Oh yes. That, wow," I say breathlessly.

-three weeks later-

Ugh. I had stomach pains, cramps, morning sickness. It was horrible. Probably the flu! Sucks. Wait, could it be? COULD I BE PREGNANT?! Holy crap. Must go to doctor's.

-later that day-

As I sat in the living room, on the couch. I though about everything that went on at the doctor's. Yes, I was pregnant. & I needed to come in again, for a check up. As those thoughts raced through my head, I heard the slam of a car door. He's home.

The door opens. "Hey babe." Kellan comes over to kiss me but then sees the scared look on my face. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Kellan. We need to talk. I'm-" I try to tell him but he cuts me off.

"Are you backing out of the marriage? No, please don't Nikki, I love you!" he exclaims.

"No. I'm not backing out ... I'm pregnant," I exhale, waiting for his reaction. I folded my hands across my lap. He nervously tapped his foot on the ground. He finally broke the silence and looked up.

"Is it mine?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it is!"

He nodded, and gulped. "Okay. But Nikki ... I'm so sorry you must think I'm ...-"

"Kellan. Look at the bright side of this. We're getting married in one week, and ... were having a child."

My voice spoke as I trembled those exact words. I burst into tears.

He rushed to my side, and put his arm around me. "Nikki, it's going to be fine. I promise you that," He kissed me on the top of my head.

"You promise?"

He nodded. "Yes. I promise."

-one week later ... the wedding-

"You ready, Nik?" my dad asks as we get ready to walk down the aisle. I was that much pregnant yet, so no one else knew except me, Kellan & my best friend Ashley Greene.

"Yes, let's go," I reply. As I speak, we are walking down the aisle towards my true love, Kellan. & my baby's father. Ah. My baby. Before I know it, I'm in Kellan's arms & the guy who is declaring us married is speaking. Then I finally need to speak the binding words.

"Do you, Nicole, take Kellan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the man asks.

"I do." Then Kellan spoke the same words & we were declared husband & wife. All of a sudden Kellan sweeps me up & kisses me. But I whisper to him "Be careful, don't wanna hurt our baby". Our baby, he whispers back.

-at the reception ... during dinner-

I clink my spoon against my glass. I look at Kellan giving him a look like 'I'm telling them, back me up'.

"Um, can I have everyone's attention please? We have an announcement," I call out, hopefully loud enough for everyone to hear. When I feel I have everyone's attention I continue.

"I just found this out two weeks ago, but thought this was a good time to tell my whole family ... I am ... pregnant." Everyone became silent, then you heard a clink of a fork hitting a plate.

"WHAT?!" I hear my mom scream. Kellan grabbed my hand, and massaged it, nervously. Everyone applauded and congratulated me, except for my mother, of course. We sat back down, and began talking with the guests. Ashley ran over to me.

"Not a good move ...," she shook her head, no.

"What?"

"Maybe you ...," She scringed her face. "Should've told them ... after the wedding."

"Why?"

"I overheard your mom in the bathroom."

Kellan met my glance.

"What'd she say now?" I sighed.

Ashley shrugged. "Well she said a lot of things ...,"

"Like what?"

"Well ... I can't remember EVERYTHING she said but the word 'slut' was tossed around quite a few times."

Oh, damn.

hope you enjoyed,  
tay&miles


	2. Twins!

Chapter 2 - Choosing Their Lives; Twins?!

Nikki's P.O.V.

As the weeks passed by, I got huger & huger. Plus as they passed my mother ignored me even more. I confronted her about what Ashley told me about the 'slut' comments. She got very angry at Ashley & me. So now I am not talking to her, which is fine with both me AND Kellan. He had gotten very protective. Doesn't want the babies hurt. Like I want them hurt? Oh well, that just means he'll be a good daddy.

"Nikki? How are you feeling?" Kellan asks quietly.

"Fine! Kellan. Don't worry. I am fine!" I tell him.

"Okay," he seems to calm down a bit. But when the phone rang he got jumpy again.

"It's just the PHONE!" I was starting to get tired of his little jumpy stages. He looked at me with a hurt look on his face.

"Well, sor-ry," he mumbled really quietly. I stroked his hair, then he turned away & buried his face in the pillow. You'd think HE was the one having the kid. Finally, I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi. Nikki? This is Dr. Lauren, we have been looking at your tests & we have some news," she pauses then continues. "Would you like to come in or have me tell you over the phone?"

"Over the phone," I sigh. Kellan looks up, obviously trying to make out the conversation.

"Okay. Well, we have found out you will be having twins," the doctor stops talking abruptly. I inhale sharply & Kellan's head pops up. Had he heard?

"Thank you, Dr. Lauren," I hang up.

"So?" Kellan asks.

"We're having twins," I turn to him, to decipher his reaction. His face is blank. Then he clears the silence.

"Twins?" he asks, quietly.

"Yep," I smile. Then the phone rings again. "Hello?"

"Dr. Lauren again, sorry," she talks quickly.

"It's okay," I say.

"I just have a question ... would you like to know the sexes?" she asks.

"What's going on?" he mouths to me.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" I mouth back. He bit his lip, implying that he was thinking about it. He nodded his head, and mouthed "Yes" to me.

"Yes, we do," I told Dr. Lauren.

I heard shuffling of paper work from the other end of the phone.

"Okay, your having ...- Hold on a second, ma'am."

"Okay."

"Sorry. I dropped your file, on accident. Okay ..."

More shuffling of paper work.

"Your having a boy."

I nod. "And ...?"

"Hold on, again."

I roll my eyes.

"And a girl!"

I smile. Kellan looks up.

"Thank you."

I hang up the phone.

"So ...? What are we having?" he asks, impatiently.

"A boy and a girl."

He smiled. "Great!"

I smile back, and nod. "Definitely." Kellan chuckled, and stood up. He kissed me on the head, and went into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He called out to me.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Okay," Kellan comes back with popcorn & orange soda. How much I wish I could eat that stuff. But NO I have to eat healthy ... Kellan thinks so. So I stared at his food the whole time he was eating it. FINALLY, looking away from the TV he notices me.

"No Nikki. Stop please. You're making me feel guilty!" Kellan whines.

"You should. ONE piece & one drink? PLEASE!" I shout a little. Kellan winces.

"Fine," he mutters. I grab the popcorn bowl & soda can eagerly.

"I love you," I kiss his cheek. Except it came out more like "I wuff chuu." He smiles widely. Ha! Got him to smile in what? A month? He's been so moody. How have I been? Barely moody at all. I'm pretty good at being pregnant. Bahaha. Then as Kellan grabs for the popcorn bowl, I grab a huge handful then stuff it into my mouth. He glares, but I just laugh. As he reaches for my hand I jumped off of the couch & sprinted to the bathroom. I didn't feel very good.

"NO RUNNING!" Kellan shouts.

"I don't fucking feel good you IDIOT," I say as I lean over the toilet. "Come hold my hair will you?" Kellan comes in & grabs my hair in a hasty manner. He was mad. Fuck him. Oh wait he fucked me. After I got cleaned up, I took a warm shower. Kellan took his place back on the couch, watching TV. I got out, and got dressed. I gripped onto the railing, and held it tightly, as I walked down the stairs. Kellan looked up, as he heard me. I hope he wasn't still pissed at me, for yelling at him.

I sat down next to him on the couch. He sighed.

"You mad at me?" I ask, observantly.

He sighed, again. "No, of course not."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he was. He was just lying.

"Im sorry," I confessed.

"I said I'm not mad," he said, blankly.

"Kellan," I scooted closer to him, and played with his hair. "I know you better then that. Of course you are." He smiled a little bit, then he bit down on his lip.

"Your forgiven," he met my glance.

"Good," I winked at him. He put a pillow down on his lap, and let me put my head

down on top of it. We stayed there for the rest of the night, as he played with my hair, gently.

-couple weeks later-

I heard a knock on the door. Kellan had called someone to come keep me company while he was at work. He didn't want anything to go wrong, with the babies due in a month, he had tightened his concern. But I didn't know who he called. So I opened the door!

"Ashley?" I ask, confused.

"Nikki! Whoa you are huge, sweetie," she smiles.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Your husband called me," she peers at me.

"Oh," I reply. GOOD! Ashley was here. This is why Kellan was the best husband ever. I love him so much, must remember to thank him when he gets home!

"So, one month right?" Ashley asks me.

"Yeah, one," I say as it finally hits me. ONE MONTH?! Whoa. It went by so fast ... wait that means that Kellan & I have been married for almost nine months. Glad we made it this far! Haha.

"Damn girl. I can't wait to see those cute little babies," Ashley smiles.

"Uh, me too!" I exclaim.

"Have you thought of names yet?" she asks.

"No. We haven't! Wow, I'll talk to Kellan about that tonight," I smile.

-later that day when Ashley leaves & Kellan comes home-

"Kellan? I was thinking, maybe we should think of names," I call to him from the laundry room.

"Really?" he asks from kitchen, though you could barely hear him, given the fact that is mouth was stuffed with food.

"Um, yeah. We only have a month," I reply.

"A MONTH?" he shouts, like he was surprised. Then you see his head pop up around the corner, a surprised look on his face. "Dude. We totally need to think of names."

"Kellan. Yes a month, LOOK at me, I'm huge!" I tell him, somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah I guess. Let me go change then we can think of some names," he gives me a quick smile. Takes him about two minutes to change, then he comes down with a book.

"What's that?" I ask.

"A baby name book ...," he replies. He took my hand and led me over to the couch. I sat close to him, my hand in his lap. He opened the book, and we searched for decent, but cute, names for our children.

"Do you want to decide on the girls name first? Or the boy?" I asked.

"Mmmm ...," He tapped his chin with his finger. "The boy first."

"Okay." We continued searching through the book. I grew tired as we continued flipping through the thin pages. He flipped the last page. Nothing. I sighed and laid down on the couch.

He bit his lip. "Well ...,"

"What?"

"We could always, you know, name him after my middle name," Kellan suggested.

I smiled. "Christopher."

He nodded. "I like it."

"Me too."

"How about the girl?" he asked.

"Hmm ...,"

"I got it!" I couldn't help but giggle at Kellan.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alyssa ...,"

"Thats good! How'd you think of that?"

"I was watching an Alyssa Milano movie earlier today."

I laughed. Kellan watching an Alyssa Milano movie. I'd like to see that. Kellan looked down at the floor.

"Shit!" he murmured.

"What?"

"Middle names ...," he looked up at me.


	3. The Birth

Chapter 3 - Choosing Their Lives;The Birth

**_Nikki Lutz (Teehee, doesn't that sound good?)_**

Kellan and I sat in silence, again.

"Middle names ...," he murmured under his breath, rubbing his chin. I sighed.

"Well ... you got anything?" he asked.

"Nope. Do you?"

He shook his head. "How about we look in the book again?"

"Okay," I agreed.

We looked through the book for a couple more minutes.

"I got one!" he stated.

"What?" I giggled. He looked proud.

"Camryn," He said, smugly.

"Alyssa Camryn," I smiled.

"I like it."

"How about the boy?"

He sighed. "Damn girl, your impatient!"

I bit my lip. "I'm pregnant, sweetie."

He chuckled and looked down at my stomach. "Clearly," he said.

"Hey!" I hit him on the arm, playfully.

"But you can make it look sexy," he winked at me. I giggled.

"Okay, we have to focus now or we'll never find a middle name for Christopher," I said, sternly.

"Okay, 'mom'," he said, sarcastically. He looked down at the book in his hands, again, studying the pages. We looked at three pages, when we came to the D section of the book.

"Daniel!" I said to him. He highfived me.

"I like it!"

"Good," I sighed, grateful.

Later that night I was thinking of the our choices for the names. Alyssa Camryn & Christopher Daniel. Amazing. I loved Kellan so much, & was really glad that I was having his babies. I gazed over to my husband, smiling. Then I frowned, I didn't notice how dirty his clothes looked ... he had grease stains on his shirt & sweat stains. Has he been working out? His arms DID look bigger ... then he looked over at me, following my gaze & looked down at his arms. When he looked up he had a huge grin on his face.

"Like those arms?" he laughed.

"I can't deny it, they're huge," I giggle.

"Did you get your tickets?" he asked me, seriously.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"TO THE GUN SHOW!" he shouted, then put up both of his arms, knocking over his Pepsi can on the pure white carpet.

"Shit," I jumped up, quickly for being pregnant. But couldn't bend far enough. I chuckled to myself, but Kellan let out a angry sigh.

"I'm sorry baby! I'm just not used to this pregnancy!" I assured him. That softened him. I kissed him on the lips & he kissed back. Then he picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom.

"No Kellan!" I exclaimed.

"Sweetie, it's 11:30, you should go to bed," he smiled.

"Oh ...," I giggled really loud. I felt drunk. Kellan set me down on the bed, good thing I was already in my pajamas. He pulled the sheets over me & kissed my forehead, turned the lights off & headed downstairs. Slowly, I fell asleep.

At 2:00 a.m., I woke up to cramps. How weird ... then they stopped. I sighed. Good, I didn't need this. Ten minutes later they came back. I gasped. I was in labor. I poked Kellan's head but he just groaned and turned over. I couldn't do this alone. Before thinking I slapped his head and he awoke.

"What?" he whined.

"I'm. In. Labor."

"Huh?" he asked, really confused.

"I'M HAVING THE EFFING BABIES! IS THAT LOUD ENOUGH?" I shouted.

"Okay, sorry! Calm down. Wait, LABOR?" he shouted, all of a sudden alert.

"Yessssss." Finally it registered in his mind, swooping me up in his arms he ran downstairs and out the front door, putting me in the car. Then running back in the house he ran upstairs to grab some things. In a matter of two minutes we were out of the driveway heading towards the hospital. Helping me walk in the doors we went up to the front desk.

"Uh, my wife is in labor," Kellan told the women. The women just stared at him like she thought he was seriously hot.

"Excuse me lady. But can you stop checking out my husband and get me a fricking wheelchair?!" I screamed. The cramps were coming sooner. The lady jumped and called someone. A women showed up with a wheelchair. Then stared at Kellan. God if I knew it was going to be this bad- oh never mind. Wheeling me into a room, they had Kellan lift me onto a bed then made him sit in the chair.

"Natural or C-Section?" the doctor asked one of the nurses as she walked in. It wasn't Dr. Lauren. Then she turned to face me ... AND Kellan. GOD WHY DOES EVERYONE IN THIS HOSPITAL HAVE TO CHECK OUT MY HUSBAND. DON'T THEY SEE THE RING ON HIS LEFT HAND?

"Natural," I wheezed out before the nurse could speak.

"'Kay. How close are we?" she asked the nurse.

"About ten minutes," the nurse responded. Ten minutes?!

"Okay. Kellan is it? I need you to stay near her, hold her hand & call if anything happens. Got that?" she asked MY husband.

Ten minutes later, I was ready. Kellan yelled for a nurse & everyone came running in. Kellan stood next to my head, holding my hand.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," he smiled. Then I heard the cry of my first baby. A boy or girl?

"It's Christopher," Kellan whispered. It's like he read my mind. Where's Alyssa?

"We have some complications, one minute, she'll be out soon," the doctor told us. I felt somewhat relieved that she'd be out, but complications? Uh oh. But then I heard her cry and knew everything was okay. Holding out my arms, I reached for her.

"Alyssa Camryn," I murmured to her. Kellan held Christopher Daniel. Such beautiful names for such beautiful kids.

**_Kellan Lutz_**

I was holding my son. My son. That sounded so good. And Nikki was holding Alyssa. She'll be such a great mom. The doctor then came in with some slips of paper.

"I need you to fill these out, then we can have the birth certificates made," she told me. I nodded. Grabbing a pen, I started filling them out. Hearing a shout, sounding like a women, I looked up.

"But she my best friend! I'd like to see what her kids look like! JEEZ! Just let me in, will ya?" Ashley. It could only be.

"It's okay, let her in," Nikki croaked out. Ashley flew into the room at the sound of her best friend's voice then gasped.

"Oh. They're beautiful," she smiled, walking over. "Can I hold him?" Looking at me, she raised her eyebrows. I held Christopher out to her. "Aw he's so cute. What are the names?"

"Alyssa Camryn and Christopher Daniel," Nikki told her. Hearing another voice, all three of our heads snapped up. We all knew who's voice that was ... but weren't happy about it ...

**WOOT! Chapter 3 :) Good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? Let us know.  
*tay&miles***


	4. Cheater

Chapter 4 - Choosing Their Lives; Cheater

**_Kellan Lutz_**

Nikki looked at me. "Do you hear my -." Before she could answer, her mother walked in. I grabbed her hand. Her mother stood before us.

"So ...," she sighed. "What are my grandchildren's names?"

"Christopher Daniel and Alyssa Camryn," Nikki replied, quietly.

"Can I hold Alyssa?" she asked. Nikki held out Alyssa, and her mother took her.

"She better not drop her ...," Nikki mumbled in my ear.

"Shh ...," I stroked the palm of her hand. Ashley came over to the other side of Nikki's bed and giggled with her the rest of the night. The next morning were allowed to go home. Well, Nikki and the children. I could go home now, but I didn't want to leave her. The nurse came in around 10:30 p.m. and looked at Ashley and Nikki's mother. "You're past visiting hours and its getting late."

Ashley sighed and handed me Christopher. "Call me tomorrow, Nikki." she said as she walked out of the door. Nikki's mom handed her Alyssa and followed Ashley.

Nikki looked at me. "So are you staying with me tonight? Or going home?"

I smiled. "Whatever you want me to do," I leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

She sighed. "I want you to stay here, but where would you sleep?"

"I could sleep on the floor," I suggested.

She giggled. "That's definitely not an option!"

"Well, we can figure this out when I get tired," I smiled. She leaned over and kissed me, softly on the lips. I handed her Christopher. Shortly after, both Alyssa and Christopher were asleep in her arms.

**_Nikki Lutz_**

It was now ten years after the twins were born. Christopher looked just like his father, with his light blonde hair. At ten years, he was pretty tall. He played basketball, football and lacrosse. On the other hand, Alyssa looked just like me. Long, brown hair. She wasn't as tall but she was getting there. She enjoyed volleyball and dance. The only other thing that had changed was Kellan was staying at work a lot later than normal now. I know I shouldn't suspect anything, so I didn't. Until today. I had just dropped the twins off at basketball and dance practice and I was heading to the grocery store. Ashley had just told me that she was pregnant by her boyfriend. I was kind of noticing that she was getting a little bigger. She was already one and a half months along! So I was going to get some food to make her dinner, I invited her to eat with us. But when I got home, I was in for a big surprise that was totally unexpected.

I opened the front door, not bothering to call Kellan, thinking he was at work. But boy was I wrong. Walking up the steps, I passed the kid's bedrooms and then I heard a faint sound coming from my bedroom. That's weird. I though to myself. I quietly pushed the door open and gasped. MY HUSBAND WAS DOING MY BEST FRIEND! I quickly shut the door and raced downstairs, fighting back tears. I couldn't believe it. I thought we had a good relationship (refering to both Kellan and Ashley). I guess he got bored with me. That's when I decided something huge. I was going to my mom's tonight. I would take the children. I would explain what was happening. I hoped they would understand, that they might not have a married mom and dad anymore if Kellan didn't tell me what the HELL was going on.

Later, when I heard Ashley and Kellan coming down the stairs, I hid in the kitchen. Just as I peered around the corner (bad idea), I saw Kellan kiss her and grab her ass. I growled internally. Then Kellan went back upstairs probably to fix the bed. That's when I slipped out of the house to pick up Alyssa and Chris. When they got in the car they could sense something was wrong. I had a good way of showing when I was mad. Walking into the house, I slammed the door and stomped to the phone. I dialed Ashley's cell number. But I paused. Does this mean that Kellan is the father of Ashley's baby?

"Ashley? I need to cancel dinner," I spoke in a monotone.

"Oh really? Why? I was really looking forward to it!" Of COURSE she was. She would be able to see MY husband.

"Yeah. It's just not going to work," I told her.

"Is something wrong, Nikki?" she asked. Noooo. Of course not. YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG! MY HUSBAND IS CHEATING ON ME!

"No. It's just not going to work, good night Ashley," I hung up. Then I felt Kellan's arms around my waist. That traitor. I slipped out of his arms and turned to see his face droop. Don't look so innocent you fucking bastard.

"When's Ashley coming?" he asked.

"She's not. I canceled," I told him.

"Why?"

'Because I wanted to."

"Oh." With that, the conversation ended. Finally it was late night. I had everything planned for my departure of this house. I would leave Kellan and his little mistress. When I knew Kellan was asleep, I went into the twin's rooms.

"Mom?" Alyssa asked, surprised.

"Get dressed, sweetie," I told her.

"Why?" WHY was everyone asking me that today?

"Just because, I'll explain when we get to grandma's house." With that, I woke up Chris and told him the same thing. In 15 minutes, we were ready to leave. Packing into the car we drove to my mom's. Twenty minutes later, we were there. I knocked on the door and the porch light turned on.

My mom gasped. "Nikki?"

I turned around to Chris and Alyssa, who were standing behind me. "Go inside," I whispered to them.

"Nikki," my mom whispered. "What are you doing here?"

I sighed. "Kellan ...," I bit my lip, holding back tears.

"What?" My mom's expression changed. "What happened?"

A single tear rolled down my cheek. My mom pulled me into a hug and whispered to me. "What?" I looked over at Chris and Alyssa who looked perfectly content, sitting on the couch, watching t.v.

"He's cheating on me ...," I whispered, making sure the kids didn't hear. I'd have to tell them in my own time.

My mom looked shocked. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Mom? Sorry? Didn't expect that.

"Um, can we stay the night? Just so we can work things out?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll set up the guest bedroom for you," she patted me on the arm, and walked up the stairs.

"Mom?" Chris asked. "Why are we here?"

Alyssa looked at Chris. "Why isn't Daddy here with us?"

I bit my lip, and sighed. I took a seat on the couch next to Chris.

He scooted next to me. "What happened?"

"Your father," I didn't want to tell them. It'd break their hearts. "Is ... cheating on me ..."

Alyssa gasped. "With who?!" This part was even harder to say. Ashley was like an older sister to them.

"Ashley."

"What are we gonna do? Where are we gonna live?" Chris panicked.

"Chris, don't freak. It's all going to be fine," I kissed him on the head. "Grandma just made the bed for you, go upstairs, and get some sleep, okay?" They walked, slowly up the stairs. Clearly, they were upset.

My mom walked down. "Sweetie, are you hungry?" she asked, heading into the kitchen.

"No, i'm fine. Thanks." She sighed, and pulled out cereal from the cabinet.

"I'm gonna go to bed, okay?"

"Alright." Before, I was completely up the stairs my mom called my name.

"Nikki?'

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'll be at work, when you all wake up. So you'll have the house to yourselves."

"Okay, Mom."

"Oh - and Nikki?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," she smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks. I love you, too."

The next morning, at about six a.m. my cell phone rang. I threw my hand around the dresser until I felt the phone, when I looked at the screen I threw it across the room. Kellan. Ugh. I was SICK of him. I didn't want to talk right now. I guess the phone fell open when I threw it.

"Nikki? Where the hell are you? Where are the kids? Nikki are you alright? Wherever you are, come home please!" Kellan's frantic voice came across the room to me. I was deciding what to say.

"YOU BASTARD. I'm at my mother's. Lyssa and Chris are here too. No, I am NOT alright. And I am NOT coming home until EVERYTHING is explained to me," I yelled. His small voice came over the receiver.

"Nikki? Why? What's wrong? Ashley is worried," he said.

"Hang up the damn phone Kellan and get your ass over here. We need to talk, and don't bring your mistress," then I slammed the phone shut and broke down in tears. The kids came in and wrapped me in a hug.

"So, is daddy coming over?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah. He'll be here soon," I whispered. Twenty minutes later, there was a really loud knocking on the door. "Guys. Up in the room. I don't want you to hear this. Close the door, blast music." They nodded and raced into their room. I walked downstairs to the door, where Kellan was now ringing the door nonstop. I threw open the door just to shut it again. He was now yelling. I opened the door again but walked straight to the couch and sat down. Kellan came walking after me, after slamming the door.

"What the fuck Nikki?" he yelled.

"I think YOU should be explaining." I crossed my arms.

"Come on Nikki. Don't do this drama queen thing," his lips tightened.

"I know EVERYTHING Kellan. I just need to hear it from you," I hissed.

"Hear what?"

"How long, why, how could you, everything," I felt the tears coming.

"Oh. That ...," he trailed off.

"YES that. The kids know. They're heartbroken. Ashley was like an older sister, you were the perfect dad ... the perfect husband," now I was crying. Kellan got up and came over to sit next to me, he tried to put his arms around me but I moved farther down the couch.

"I don't know why we are doing this. We just started talking and before we knew it, we were in the bed and it's been like that for three months," he explained.

My mouth dropped open. "THREE MONTHS?" I yelled.

**End Chapter.  
****_Author's Note:_** **So. Big twist huh? Haha. Tay thought we needed some drama and I agreed. Was this good or too much? Please review! We gotta know what chur thinking :) Thanks you very much, love Tay&&Miles**


	5. Wake Up Call

I shook my head in disbelief. "How could you cheat on me," the tears were falling faster, "With my BEST FRIEND?," (**A/N: one tree hill reference! love it! - tay**) and harder.. "For 3 months?!" my body shook.

Kellan bit his lip. "I'm so sorry"

I looked at my feet. "Your not sorry.." I turned away.

"I swear Nikki, I really am"

"Your not.." I cried. I knew the kids heard me. "And what about the kids?! How could you do this to them?!"

Kellan put his hand on my shoulder, turning me back towards him. "I - I don't know.."

"Was I just not good enough for you?"

Kellan shook his head. "Nikki, it's not like that! At all!"

I turned and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door. He looked puzzled.

"Leave," I gestured him. "Have a good life with Ashley. As of now, it's over"

"But Nikki! We can sort this out, we can talk! I want you!" he pleaded with me.

"How can you sleep next to me at night knowing that you were cheating on me?" I screeched. "Was the sex bad?"

"NO! It was amazing, Ive told you Nikki, I don't know why I cheated on you, it was an honest mistake!" He was practically crying now.

I heard the kids rustling upstairs, about five seconds they were down the stairs, at my side. My face was grave and I had stopped crying.

Lyssa looked up at me and I saw her tear-streaked face which caused my eyes to tear up. When I looked at Chris, he was glaring at his father.

"You BAS-" Chris started to yell, but before he could finish I slapped my hand over his mouth and shook my head.

His eyes were pleading, he wanted to lash out at his father, unlike my son.

"No, Nikki. I deserve it.." Kellan spoke.

"Oh so you want to be called a bastard by your own son? I'm sure."

"It doesnt take away from the fact I deserve it. You called me one earlier."

"That is because you are my husband, I stated. How about this. You go home and Ill come over tomorrow after Ive calmed down and we will talk about everything."

"Fine." Kellan got up and walked to the door. Slowly, he turned back and frowned. I noticed that Alyssa was gone. Where was she? Then I heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the kitchen and a streak of long dark hair and bright pajamas. And a something shiny.

"ALYSSA NO! DROP THE KNIFE!" I screamed.

I quickly released the knife from her grip, running back to the kitchen, throwing it in the sink.

I walked back to the living room, where Kellan and the kids stood.

I told Chris and Alyssa to go upstairs. I could handle this on my own.

"Why did you do that for me?" Kellan asked.

"Do..what?"

"Grab the knife from Alyssa.."

I sighed. "Because, I don't want to see you get hurt." I looked away from him.

He stepped closer to me. "And why is that? I - I thought you hated me."

A slow tear casually trailed down my cheek. "I don't hate you.."

He bit his lip, waiting for me to explain.

"As much as I'd like to mean it, when I say it, I don't hate you, Kellan."

He looked puzzled. "But I cheated on you..."

"That doesn't mean I hate you.. Why do you think i'd get so mad over that if I didn't love you?" I asked him.

"I'm.. I'm confused."

"Kellan," More tears. "If I hated you, why would I be fighting so hard to believe that you didn't do this?"

* * *

  
**Hey Hey Hey! :) It's been a long while since we've updated hasn't it? Well, a temporary change in plans, this is Tay! Miles has to study for exams & stuff, so she's taking a little break from the computer. So now your stuck with me (haha, sucks for you). Just kidding! Well I hope you enjoy this part. We've been writing it over the course of the month, and i've been to lazy to finish my  
part, but I did tonight, so yay! Well, please review, I love reviews! And check out are seperate fanfiction pages if you haven't already! (links are in profile!) thanks so much! xoxo. ~ Tay & Miles. **


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! please read

**A U T H O R ' S N O T E. (:**

hello there, loves! how have you guys been? oh wow, how sappy does that sound? ehh. well anyways,

i've got some _magnificent _news. well, i was talking to miles earlier today, and she told me that someone messaged

her on her youtube asking her if we were gonna continue with the story. and we talked about it for a little while,

and we figured, hey! why not? so here i am, posting an authors note saying..

**W E A R E B A C K ! **

so leave reviews. we need them to know that you guys still have faith in us, so please please please,

if you are gonna still read this story, let us know! :D you guys keep us going! we lovelovelove you!

and yes, i love putting 3 words together like that, haha. my new obsession. :P oh, im kidding.

anyways, thanks so much for reading this! you guys are grrrrreat! haha. thanks againnnn !

**L O V E L O V E L O V E Y O U G U Y S ! K E E P C H E C K I N G B A C K . __ (:**

mucho love,

tay & miles!


	7. Hurt

Chapter 6 – Choosing Their Lives; Hurt

"But I did. So you _should _be hating me!" Kellan said, perplexed.

"Do you want me to hate you? Fine, I'll hate you if you want me too! God, you're such a jerk!" I shouted at him. I could tell he instantly felt bad. "I think that I need more time to think. Uh, go home and I'll call you when I want to talk." He nodded solemnly and turned around. I dropped my face into my hands and cried. I couldn't believe this was happening. Of all things, he had to cheat. And for Ashley to go along with it! Oh, I thought she was my friend.

"Mom? Is dad coming back to live with us? I don't want him too. He hurt you!" Alyssa called from the hallway.

"I don't know."

"Mom? I don't think he should." Chris said sternly and I had to laugh.

"I'm still trying to figure everything out. How does going shopping today sound? We can go get a Playstation or an iPod, whatever you guys want." I looked at the twins and both of their faces lit up.

"Really?" They asked at the same time.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go get ready."

_A little while later_

"I'm going to leave you guys here really quick, I'm just going across, come get me if you need me!" I said to my kids as I left them in GameStop. They were deciding which games they wanted for the new PS3 that I was going to buy when I got back. I just needed to grab something. Well, someone's hair actually. Oh, just kidding.

I walked over to where I had spotted Ashley browsing. Lingerie. Of course. "Ashley?"

"Nikki!"

"Wow. You're looking great."

"I'm about three months along!" She giggled. Did Kellan not tell her that I knew? Bastard.

"Wow, that's amazing." Three months. It was perfect timing. Oh shit, how could he get her pregnant too! "Who's the father?"

"Oh, we, uh, I don't know." She said, worried. "We don't talk."

That's when I snapped. Even she was lying to my face. "Listen here, bitch. I know that you've been fucking my husband. And I know that he's the father. It's going to look great that you're having a child out of wedlock, _Greene_."

She gasped. "Y-you know?"

"Hell yes I know! I had to _witness _it. Do you have any idea how the kids have taken this? How _I've _taken this? Fuck, Ashley. I never thought I'd have a friend who stole my husband. You disgust me." I snarled and Ashley drew back. "Thanks for ruining my life."

"Mom … is that you?" Alyssa popped her head around a clothing rack and then she glared. She came up and stood next to me, staring at Ashley. I heard Chris on my other side.

"Thanks for ruining their lives too. Bitch." I spat and turned around. I could hear Ashley crying but I didn't care. How could she, of all people, do this to me? I didn't deserve it, did I?

"Uh, mom? Can we go get that PS3 now?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, let's go!" I smiled at the twins and sighed. At least I still had them.

_On the way home_

I heard my phone ring over Alyssa and Chris' excitement. "Hello?"

"Uh, Nik?" Kellan.

"It's Nikki."

"Oh, uh, hey. So, what exactly did you say to Ashley?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! You're asking me about Ashley. Hell no. I'm not having this conversation. God. Ask her what I said. I think I made it pretty clear. Oh, by the way? Can't wait to here the name of the baby. You'll let me know, right?" I sneered and slammed the phone shut.

"Wow mom. He got his!" Chris laughed.

"Guys. Just because dad didn't do something very nice, doesn't mean you have to hate him."

"Yes it does." Alyssa said.

"But he's your father!" I protested.

"And you're our mother. Whom we like better." Chris said. I sighed; they wouldn't give up. It was two against one.

When we got to the house, I helped grab all of the new stuff and we trudged into my mom's home. She was making dinner when we got in and had the phone sitting next to her. She turned.

"Kellan called. Ten times. He wants to talk."

"Tell him to go screw himself." I looked at her and then she nodded. I knew she agreed.

**

* * *

  
Heeeey, y'all. Here is chapter six, FINALLY. This was Miles' chapter. Hope you enjoy. It may not be the best because I'm just getting back into writing, but uh yeah. REVIEW! ~ Tay&Miles.**


End file.
